Some ovens are known, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,038,361 issued Apr. 21, 1936 to Hawes, where a turning and ejecting device is used so that, after the baking operation has been completed, a pan carrying the article being baked is dumped in a manner to deposit the cake, bread or the like on a support ready for removal.
However, such oven has no use in places, such as restaurants, where articles like bread, muffins or rolls are continuously served to customers. These articles are baked or bought in advance in a quantity corresponding to an expected serving; in some places, where it is wished to serve them warm, or even simply to prevent them from drying, they are stored in a hot plate compartment.